darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytellers
=Storyteller's Handbook= Purpose So you're a storyteller, what's that exactly mean, anyway? Well, intuitively, it means you tell stories. You're the front line when it comes to game immersion. You're also the Judges of conflicts that are not formal (meaning they aren't governed directly by code). If Joe wants to steal something from Bob's shack, you might ask Joe to run a stealth check to see if he gets in successfully, or it may be as elaborate as RPing police, setting off security alarms, and writing up an evidence file later for Bob in investigate for the culprit. You're here to make the game feel as real and as exciting as possible. Don't settle for less. You're the masters of plots and TPs. Even if players aren't requesting for your attention, we expect you to liven it up and RP NPCs. If Joe seems to walk around in armor all the time on Vasatissa, RP NPCs laughing it up and giving them some infamy code-wise for their silly attire! Or maybe Joe's walking like he's the best pimp in Byss, with no bodyguards, and all bling-bling on. RP slaves and thugs trying to mug him. It's limited by your imagination. But your goal is this: make players feel like they're in the gritty world of Star Wars. Not just that they're playing in it. The three laws of Storytelling are as follows: ::#Any decision must open new avenues of adventure for a player without violating theme. ::#Any decision must be made to maximize the fun for the most number of players. ::#Any action must be crafted to have multiple possible PC reactions with planned reactions to PC reactions. There's a few important commandments to ALWAYS keep in mind as a Storyteller: *Details, details, details. Details are important. They're your crack. Always pay attention to what characters are wearing, their mannerisms, their speech, what's around them, where they are, etc., etc. They'll help you in how you play with the environment and make it fun for others. As said before, if you notice Joe wearing armor ALL THE TIME, where ever he goes, and he happens to stop by on Vasatissa, RP amused NPCs laughing it up to no tomorrow that he's silly for wearing armor. Unless you live in a warzone, you'd probably be startled or pretty amused that your neighbor's wearing a flak jacket. *Be aggressive. If players are ignoring you, -force- them to RP with you. Be insistent and firm, but polite. If they speedwalk out without proper RP, tell them to come back. *Don't be afraid to give consequences to player actions. Again, if Joe's wearing armor everywhere, and after you RP NPCs laughing it up at him, give him a mild infamy boost in reputation. Maybe if he's famous, have a news post that he's ridiculous for wearing armor all the time! If Bob's wearing shiny jewelry in the slums of Byss, don't be afraid to spawn up some NPC thugs and beat him bloody and raw, and mug a few things. Be reasonable, but don't be shy on consequences. *Use code to back-up RP, not RP to back-up code. What's meant is that the emphasis, is obviously on RP. What you can do with RP, do it with RP. If someone wants to sneak past a security check point, don't just make them roll stealth checks. RP the police there, make the player RP how they're actually sneaking by. Depending on how they do it, give them an even harder or easier difficulty. Who knows? Reward players for their creativity and cunning. I'd be far more likely to make the difficulty less if they somehow create a distraction; maybe another PC's a decoy and plays dead and distracts the guards while the other player slips by. I'd certainly make their attempt less difficult than someone else just RPs that they're trying to crouch past the guards. Don't be afraid to force them to RP, no matter how trivial the RP seems. It'll certainly also help you in case you need to write up an evidence file for a PC to investigate later. *Show initiative. Be independent. Don't wait for someone else to ask if you guys should animate some NPCs on Rienna for the annual Water Festival, be the one to ask. We expect you all to be shakers and movers. *Be consistent! This guide is just that, a guideline. But pay attention to how other Storytellers are ruling and when you make a ruling make sure you make note of it so others can follow your lead as well. Introduction to GMing Few things are more difficult and more rewarding than being a GM of a well-run scene. When a third-party GM takes control of the NPCs and environment rather than the players having to pose it themselves or use coded systems as their sole supplement the RP can be richer and more fulfilling. It can also be more challenging and satisfying for the players if they tackle the obstacles you place before them and find themselves either successful or failing. A well-GMed scene will leave people excited and wanting more, no matter if they won or lost! The following are important issues to remember while GMing: ;Be Prepared :Nothing shatters confidence in a GM quicker than long delays and being unprepared for the scene! You should have names of NPCs, hooks, descriptions, etc. all made up before the scene begins. You don't want to be scrambling to get the name of the Industrial Company a pose before it happens. ;Observe Players :Don't railroad your players to just do what you want. Give them open-ended hints and if they go somewhere you weren't expecting, tie it in! For example, if they're investigating a town to find out about local Rebel activity, and they decide to check the local hotel, don't just say "You find nothing!" because you had an encounter planned elsewhere. Go off your plan and let them encounter a rebel-sympathizer in the owner of the hotel and maybe they interrogate him. Let the players drive the RP as much as possible. ;Give Good Hints :A lot of players read your emits and try to decide what to do, so give some good hints for the PCs to act on. Try to react to their poses as well, give and take between the PCs and the GM is very important to creating great scenes. While you want to let players drive the RP, if you intend to have a bar fight, then make sure you include an emit showing the players there are loud noises and maybe even blaster fire from the bar. ;Purpose and Consequences :You're not there to just guide the players down the path to some "win" during your scene. You are providing a realistic event that needs a GM to happen properly. If the security guards spot the PCs, don't let them just walk away, there needs to be RP and skill checks to make clean escapes! What if one of them gets caught? Be creative! The players deserve it. ;Do the Unexpected :Of course your spy that told you about the Rebels is very helpful! He's been working for the Sith Empire since before the invasion! But when you walk into the back room of the club for the meeting a bomb goes off! You've been betrayed! But it doesn't end there! You never put an event that YOU did as the end-action of any TP or scene. It should always START a much larger scene. ;Be Clever :If you have observed and given good hints, you should be able to get the plot to progress fairly easily. If something comes up that is giving the PCs particular trouble, consider an alternative for them that is NOT a deus ex machina. That means if they can't get the door unlocked, don't have a slicer from the main fleet show up via comsys and open the door. Instead, maybe, have the door opened by a squad of security guards. The same rule applies if the PCs are getting really off-course and you feel you need to course correct. Don't just drop a platoon of guards on them, or have a door they suddenly can't unlock. Figure out a way to bring them back on point that is clever and makes them feel it was THEIR choice. (Such as the way they are going suddenly being where they needed to go. They'll never know!) ;Don't Say No Too Quickly :It's very easy to just say "No, you can't" to a player's request or action. But you should never do that. Instead you should allow PCs to try some crazy things. Even if you KNOW it won't work, allow them to try. Be sure to tell them, if you are allowing +check abilities, that even a success at Impossible isn't enough. But if, for example, they are trying to lift an X-Wing with just their bare hands... you COULD say "No" or you could let them try, introduce a little more background and humor in an emit about the failure. If a target is out of range, you could say it's out of range, or you could let them try, and watch what happens! A sniper! A riot! A panic! Who knows! The point is you let the PCs do something and you then emitted a reaction. You cannot have a reaction without the PC's action! So don't say no too quickly! ;When to Roll :When deciding when to require a +check or when to just go with it, think to yourself: Is there any reason the player should NOT automatically succeed? The answer is "No" a lot of times, but the times it is "Yes" require a +check. Be very wary of passing judgment yourself. A player will always accept a +check a lot more readily than the arbitrary judgment of a human. Even if they like you! Duties of a Storyteller Information Maintenance Nothing is more time consuming for you as a Storyteller. The Storyteller Private-Wiki is for staff only and contains information on repetitive NPCs, demographics of planets, battle plans for the Sith and the Republic. Status of NPC spies. Notes on Player Characters as well! During your role as Storyteller, you will want to make note of PC actions, speeches, snubs, disregard for sentient life, desire to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, etc. These will generate reactions and opinions on the characters. Larger events will also generate reactions by factions for or against factions. Keeping track of this information promptly is very important. ;Demographic Info :Has there been an action that will cause a shift in public thinking? This has to be recorded. ;Player Secrets :Many players will have secrets. Some will be damaging, some will be beneficial, almost all can be used in RP and TPs. Be sure to keep up on any major changes and update them as they happen. ;NPC Info :When you use an NPC, make a note of what happened. You should be in the role properly and make note of any reactions they had to various PCs. ;TP Arcs :When you are GMing a TP, keep track of all the details on the proper wiki page for the TP. NPC names, players involved, factions involved, twists, spins, etc. You will be in charge of the TP, but if you're not on and someone needs help, it's important that people know what's up. SpyNet Use The SpyNet tracks countless amounts of information. This information can be accessed by characters on occasion. It is very important to moderate this use as the total amount of info being tracked would be too much info to give to a player. Characters must be aware the SpyNet exists. Many may have heard rumors about it, but hearing a rumor and knowing how to access the SpyNet are totally different. You should review with other staff on a player's access. High-level slicers will likely have ways to access some information. Players with a contact with SpyNet also will be able to get info. Information requests should be made very specific. General requests will return no info as the operators of SpyNet do not just give general info. Slicers who hack the SpyNet will get much less useful information than those who have a contact or meet with a dealer of info. However, the better info is often given in exchange for valuable information. Trading secrets is a very dangerous game and you should ensure that the secret is valid. Don't let a PC trade a fake-secret for real info. Demographic Adjustments The realms of politics will often need watching for demographic adjustments. Speeches and broadcasts made by both the Sith and Republic will affect how various factions feel toward each other. Actions also will affect this, though those will be part of larger TPs that include a great many of a faction's members. A good general rule should be that a single faction-member, even a Jedi Master, will not usually be able to affect the demographic beliefs of a faction or planet. Consult the Wiki for information about attitudes of the various planets, groups on the planets, and factions. A group which adores self-sacrifice will not react the same way as a group that believes that only the strong survive. Take this into account when making emits and adjusting demographic views of players. Reaction Emits and News Posts Somewhat tied into demographics. Reaction emits are just emits of the happenings of the world. Anything noteworthy can be reported, but special emphasis is put on RP-hookable items. Don't put an emit out about a bank heist and not have the plot ready for PCs who wish to investigate. DO put out emits about strange occurrences that will get TPs and open-plots started! Running Open-Plot One of the most important parts of keeping DH2 alive with activity and immersive events is to have a constantly running set of "Open-Plots" these are hooks that are drifting in the wind for players to pick up on. They should be, for the most part only subtly linked to the main meta-plot. Bank heists, data swipes, crime family hits, kidnappings, rescues, recoveries, negotiations. Those are the types of events which will make good Open-Plots. Coordination with senior StoryTellers will ensure that your open plots tie in with the main-plot as well. It's very impressive to a player to realize that bank heist they did a few months ago actually helped fun the R&D of a new speeder that was used in an invasion! Or the data-swipe set the R&D back of the new Sith Cruisers by a month! Player Plot Enabling Keep your eyes and ears open to what players are doing. Whether this is through your NPCs or reading news reports or just talking to players OOCly, is up to you. You want to know what plots players are cooking. Is Bob trying to get trained better in piloting along with his friend Bill? Why not run some training sessions with an NPC Captain of Red Squadron? You hear about someone trying to get ahead as a smuggler? Then give them some contracts. But this is NOT a "free pass" type of RP. While it's acceptable to play an NPC for flavor, do not just hand out success. No one will be satisfied by that. Instead work on challenges for the player. If they get a contact with you, ensure there's some inspections along the way that will require some quick-thinking or quick-flying to avoid trouble! Challenge the player and be amazed by what they accomplish. Player Investigations Often times players will want to investigate various happenings. Using the SpyNet in an OOC manner to gather data for results of investigations is suggested. If it is part of a TP or NPC-RP that staff ran, you should have access to the investigation data anyway. The more important aspect of this is the RP which you will provide. NPC Witnesses, security tapes, and clues should be presented to the investigators. Wherever possible, lead the player toward more RP, and more RP with other PCs. Ability checks should be made to see how well they do with finding witnesses. Their RP should stand on its own, but streetwise and command and other skills will show whether they have the streetsmarts or clout with the local cops to get to the right people to ask their questions. It doesn't do any good to ask a person who wasn't there what they saw. Running Events Storytellers are the key to telling the story of DH2. Whether it's a multi-part TP or a single scene that has a major implication for the story it is important to deliver an awe inspiring event for all participants. Even yourself! Consider the event as you would a story. A beginning, middle, and end. Draw on the Star Wars Movies for inspiration, not just for plot ideas, but also for timing. ;*Pace your event. :If it is a major event like an invasion or massive sabotage, spread it over several days. Have information gathering and scouting as part of the early parts with the climax being the actual scene of invasion or whatever. ;*Keep track of which PCs are involved. :Even the less powerful PCs who might not seem to be the "big guns." You need to provide something for everyone. ;*Get help if you need it. :Don't go it alone, especially not for epic events. Get a team, tell them what you want, what you need, and timing for the event. ;*Plan out your major choices and challenges ahead of time. -- :While you can always throw out minor challenges like a destroyed catwalk, a locked blast door or an encrypted computer during a scene, you need to know what the big climatic choices are going to be. You need to have several planned out for many eventualities. Have backups! ;*Plan out your consequences. :Keep in mind what is going to happen. Have a scenario planned out for major victory for players or major defeat. Remember that PvP events can go both ways. ;*Be flexible. :If someone does something unexpected, go with it. You have an event team, right? Assign another Storyteller to keep the unexpected-mission going. ;*Include Everyone! :This is being repeated twice because it is that important. For Epic Events, you need to know WHAT each role will be. Have overlap, and have some forking paths. No one wants to just tag along with Bob the combat-beast and watch as Bob kills 100 troops and there's nothing for them to do. ;*Challenge players to make hard choices. :Every victory should be dearly bought. He who dares, wins! But he who dares also is harmed. Posturing is not enough; heroes and villains must make real, tough choices. Bounty Hunter Guild Running the Bounty Hunter Guild is another important role for the Storytellers. Storytellers must keep track of the bounties and provide some NPC guidance for players wishing to take bounties out or collect info about bounties to be had. It should be fairly easy, and the Bounty Hunter Guild Contacts will be recurring NPCs. IC Consequences Guide There are many types of IC Consequences that can occur during play on DH2. But the key of good consequences goes back to our three golden rules. ::#Any decision must open new avenues of adventure for a player without violating theme. ::#Any decision must be made to maximize the fun for the most number of players. ::#Any action must be crafted to have multiple possible PC reactions with planned reactions to PC reactions. So when planning out potential consequences for a scene or an action by a player, consider what the results of your decision will be. Do not spell it out for the player what she should do now, but you, as a good Storyteller should get the ball rolling for them. If you imprison them, get word to their known PC allies (even their faction) about the imprisonment. The IC notice can come from a guard that got drunk and talked too much, or a woman who is a sympathizer with the cause, etc. Be creative and inventive, and if you put a consequence that APPEARS to have very few exits, make sure you start the ball rolling for them. We don't want players to sit in prison going "I don't know what to do! I can't get out! This sucks!" Don't be afraid to issue consequences. DH2 is going to be a realistic results MUSH. If you take a fighter deep into enemy territory, you'll get captured. Maybe killed. If you try to kill an admiral? Or try to bomb Republic HQ? You are very likely getting caught. If you're not, and you manage to escape, NPCs will, indeed, remember and react to you! So, as Storytellers, it's your job to make sure everyone is aware of this and we do so consistantly. NPC Guide Playing an NPC is an important job for Storytellers. Here are some key things to remember when bringing NPCs alive: ::#You are a living breathing character! You do NOT just exist to give the player what he needs. ::#Come up with a background, motivations, and prejudices. It's great if the NPC players need to work with hates their kind. ::#Come up with quirks. Whether it's an accent, a particular phrase or pose or twitch... something that makes the character memorable. ::#Never steal the spotlight from the PCs. Let them discover the exit, let them hotwire the blast doors, let them take the shot at the bad guy. ::#Consider whether your NPC is a one-off character meant just for the TP, or a character that will be useful again and again. This should affect how you behave. ::#While NPCs are real characters, PCs often treat them as less-than that. Don't be bullied. If PCs treat your NPC in a way that would make the NPC uncooperative, then have the NPC get fussy! ::#If the NPC is acting as the guide for the characters, consider giving him a different agenda than the PC's agenda. It is intriguing if the NPC guide intends to use the PCs to gain success or fame for himself! ::#Remember to note changes to on-going NPCs and even one-off NPCs that survive in the wiki. Character Names Feel free to come up with your own names, but if you want a quick way to come up with a list, check out: http://www.dimfuture.net/starwars/random/generate.php Difficulty Dispute Guide On occasion you will be called in to settle a dispute between players about difficulty of a particular action. Listen to them both respectfully and be sure to ask about any special circumstances. Then find out the action itself and any prior roles which were made. ;*Laughable :You almost shouldn't roll for this it's so easy! Walking up the stairs for an ordinary, unwounded person. ;*Very Easy :These are tasks that almost anyone can do without fail. Opening a stuck jar, for example. ;*Easy :These tasks will still be easy for even untrained people. Making a four-foot jump. ;*Simple :A very simple task for someone trained (five levels or so) in a task. Breaking a kid's speeder bike combo. ;*Average :Untrained people fail half the time at this. But trained people tend to just get by with a success. Shooting at a standard blaster target at 10 feet. ;*Difficult :Trained people have a fifty, fifty chance of succeeding at this task. Throwing a thermal detonator through a small window. ;*Very Difficult :Unless you are a specialist in something (10 or so levels) you should expect failure in these tasks. Walking a balance beam at heights. ;*Challenging :People with advanced skills (15 levels or so) should expect to fail around half the time. Experts (20 levels or so) usually succeed. Shooting an A-Wing with your lasers in a dog fight. ;*Impossible :Experts will succeed a little more than half the time. Swinging from one side of a chasm to the other while troopers shoot at you. ;*Insane :Experts will fail a little more than half the time. Bluffing a command-level officer of the Imperial Navy that there is a reactor leak on the detention level. ;*Legendary :Experts will fail most of the time. Masters will succeed most of the time. Shooting a proton torpedo into a two-meter wide exhaust port. Advantaging and Disadvantaging Actions Often times, the poses players do will affect the difficulty of their attempted actions. Successes on previous actions also will affect difficulty. It's very important for Storytellers to consistently adjust difficulty. Here are the rules for difficulty adjustments: A player cannot adjust an "instant action's" difficult. This means if it is a dodge attempt or something that MUST happen immediately, they cannot take an action prior to that to make it easier. Which leads to: A player may only adjust his difficulty easier by an actual roll check at the same difficulty. For example, if you are facing an athletic challenge at very difficult to make, the next check must be using any stat, including athletics, at very difficult. The pose should be something like climbing to a window to make the jump easier or convincing someone to give you a boost or finding an object to vault with. If the check succeeds, it lowers the difficulty by one. Raising the difficulty on a check often will be from botches or failed rolls prior to the main attempt. If a jump is normally "average" yet they failed several security checks earlier and now guards are chasing them and shooting, raise the difficulty by one. They should not be penalized for failing a check meant to make a check easier. So if they are trying to find a pole to vault with and reduce the jump difficulty by one, but don't find any, the difficulty won't change on the jump (of course, the delay may cause other circumstances to adjust the difficulty. But generally do not punish a person for trying to reduce difficulty unless they fail badly.) Category:Policy